Our Flame ( k project x oc )
by ben drowned203
Summary: akira hitomi , a girl that got bored of her daily life , decide to make a visit to the dangerous bar " homra " what will happen with her and them
_**akira pov**_

i pushed my hood up my head covering by it my hair and the top of my face , i took a deep breath as i stood in front of the infamous bar " _homra_ " rumors here and there about the leader of the homra's gang , how dangerous he was , and how he can give you a supernatural power , and this was the only place where you can join .

well, i didn't mind that at all... i wanted to join homra because i have nothing else to do , i am bored of my everyday routine , i want some changes , and i am sure this is the place that i am supposed to be in , but there is only one problem that keeps me wondering , do they accept girls ? yes ? no ? i don't want to try asking them , this is my only chance to have some "fun" and i am not going to ruin it because of my sex .

so , i took a deep breath , stepped closer to the bar's door and as i was about to open it ,someone else did it before me .

the door swung open to reveal a guy , he had red hair and he was putting a beanie , i looked at him and he looked back , well i figured out that he was trying to look at my face , bad lucky for you , mister .

" who are you , and what are you doing here ? " his harsh voice came out , honestly , when you look at his face you will never think that he has this kind of voices .

i toughen my voice just to look a little bit like a man " h-hey... i am akira ...i am here to join homra " i said , inside afraid that he would recognize my voice " huh ? a new fellow ? well " he gave me a devilish smirk and moved to the side " from here " .

i stepped inside and looked around at the men surrounding the place . " yata-san , who is he ? " a fat guy said from behind the corner .

" a new fellow , akira right "

" right " i answered and sighed , i felt someone patting my back , i turned my head towards the male with brown hair , he was holding a camera , a smile upon his face " hello , i am tatara totsuka ~nice to meet you akira ~" he chuckled .

i smiled , then an arm was around my neck , the beanie boy again with his smirk " well you know ~~ joining homra isn't that easy "

" now now , yata don't scare every fellow comes " a blonde man said as he waved to me , i waved back , however , tatara guy walked and asked me to follow him , we walked through a door and looked up stairs " where are we going ... " i asked , the beanie guy answered me " to the king of course , to mikoto-san " he proudly said it and i released a sigh .

we reached to the door , tatara knocked then opened it and moved aside , i walked inside to see a man , he was sitting on a chair , his scary eyes locked on me , i felt a slight chill running up my spine , no it's not time to return , i reached until this point and i am not going back .

i gulped and once again i tried to have a man's voice " i am akira hitomi , i want to join homra " i simply said , i saw him smirking as he held up his hand . i thought for moments before i held up my hand to him , but as my hand was about to touch his .

his hand was on flames , i quickly pulled my hand to my chest and hugged it by the other hand ' what the hecking heck ! do you want to burn me ! ' i shouted inside my head , i heard the beanie guy laughing , i turned my head to send him a glare then i looked back at the male sitting before me .

" if you want to join homra , then you have to shake my hand " he said with hoarse voice , i closed my eyes and held back my hand to him , if i am going to get burn , at least i won't see it .

i shook my hand with his , surprisingly nothing happened to my hand , no , but the place that i felt warming up was my stomach .

i quickly and with no second thought held up my hoodie to see a tattoo on the left side of my stomach " eh ..." was all what i could say .

and once again i felt an arm around my neck " congrats ! you are now one of homra ! " yata , like the blonde called him earlier said with a big smile , i looked towards the male that was sitting in front of me , he just looked back then away .

' was it that easy ' is wondered then smiled , tatara was the first to walk down , me and yata following after him to meet the other members . and one by one they told me their names .

" and the man up stairs is mikoto suoh he is the king and the leader of homra " tatara said with a smile , i nodded as i drunk the cocktail that izumo gave me .

" ah anna , you are awake " i heard izumo saying " anna ? " i repeated before i see the little cute girl coming inside and attack her by hugs , by that confushing ever single boy there ... well it's not my fault , i love children and animals ... so yeah they have to deal with it hehe


End file.
